Dare to Take a Risk
by SourceOfEvil
Summary: She wanted nothing more but to fulfill these fantasies, these desires. But never had the courage to do so, until now. Stephanie has always wondered what it'd be like to be with a woman, no longer does she have to wonder when her roommate's flirtatious ways piques her interest and gets the best of her. Will she experience the feelings she's dreamed about or let them be her downfall?
1. Ready for new things

This was originally supposed to be a one shot, but I don't plan on making this story more than five chapters, probably less, that's the only reason why I'm starting it. Its just a little something I was asked to do...months ago lol.

* * *

I could feel her eyes on me, watching me, watching my every movement and following my body wherever it went. It didn't feel weird, it didn't feel strange or uncomfortable, I have to admit that I kinda liked that she was watching me. But wait, was this a good thing or a bad thing?

I glanced up from my work and I found myself correct, she was indeed watching me from across the hall, and her glaze never left mine even though she knew that I knew she was watching me.

I smiled shyly and went back to doing my work as I spread out across the bed. As I spread out, my foot knocked over an old photo album I had laying on a small table next to my bed. Besides the many pictures that fell out and covered the floor, only one caught my full attention and that was one of me and chad cuddling on the couch.

Chad was my boyfriend, we were together for about 8 months, Trish never liked him and I don't know why. Maybe she was jealous that I spent more time with him, I did kind of ditch her when we first started dating but not in a bad way, it was just the timing was always wrong. Whenever she wanted to hang out, chad and I would already have plans. I think she blamed him for that. Anyway, we broke up due to his infidelities, he's been begging for me to come back to him ever since, I think he's just mad he got caught.

"Steph, have you ever been with another woman?"

"What?" I said as my headshot up and I looked across the hall on the other end at my roommate of two years.

"Have you ever been with another woman, or at least thought about it?" She asked as she sat up Indian style on her bed.

"Umm, no" I answered, _But I've fantasized about it_. But of course I don't share this little tidbit with her. "Been with a woman how? Like sexually?"

"Yes"

"No. No I haven't" I said looking down and then back up as I heard her coming near me. My throat suddenly feels as if I've gulped down sand as my heart thumps in my chest. I'm nervous, but not in an uncomfortable way.

"Would you ever try it?" Trish said as she stood up and walked over to my room and sat on my bed.

I pause and look at her face, trying to figure out where all this is coming from and where it's heading. "I doubt it"

Okay, yes, I've masturbated...multiple times to these fantasies and some of my best...no...all of my greatest orgasms were the result of these thoughts. But, that doesn't mean I'm willing to admit it and it definitely doesn't mean I'm willing to try it, _or am I?. What if I like it and want it again, will that make me a lesbian?_

"But I'm not gay" I said after there was silence

She chuckled. "I never said you were, I'm only asking if you'd ever consider it, or wondered what it would be like to be with another woman?"

I said nothing as I stared at her, Trish is a hot blonde studying to become a lawyer, she is 22 years old and already in her 4th year and looking forward to three more at Law school. She was guaranteed a internship at a huge law firm here in New York and then she would go straight off to working for that firm after a years time. All she had to do was keep her grades up which she did, maintaining a perfect 4.0 while I struggled to keep my 3.0

"Look Trish, I'm strictly dickly. I mean right now I'm sick of guys and want to focus on other things in my life but that's only for the moment. I'm still very much in love with the thought of being in the arms of a man, **not** a _wo-man_" I emphasized

"Well maybe you should try it before you knock it"

"Oh, I'm not knocking anything, but what's for others isn't necessarily for me" I said as I glanced at her big, beautiful sensual lips.

"But wouldn't you like you try it, at least once, just to say you did or to have that experience?" She pressured

I shrugged. "I don't know, I mean...I don't know" I said looking down at my work and then back at her. "What about you?"

"What about me?" She said as her hand gently ran down my back, sending a shiver down my spine, but a good one.

"Have you ever been with a woman, or thought about trying it?" I asked

"Yes" she answered as she continued to stroke my back.

I meet Trish two years ago, it was my freshmen year and she was one of the student aids helping around the school during orientation week. I got picked to be in her group and we immediately clicked. We would later find out that we were roommates and we've been friends ever since.

Trish is no stranger to men either, she always has a guy around her arm or chasing after her, so for her to ask me these type of things was truly shocking and mind boggling to me.

"Yes to what?" I asked

"Yes to both"

My eyes widened for a second. _Wow, she's been with a woman before. I wonder how that was? _I thought.

"How was it?" I asked, not meaning to.

"Amazing, truly amazing, you'd be surprised how much more pleasure you can get from a woman than from a man." she said as she gently rested her hand on my butt.

"Oh really?" I asked as I turned around, as I have been facing the door this whole time.

"Yep, I'm sure you'd find more satisfaction in your sex life with a woman, than you ever did with _**Chad**_" She said his name with pure hatred. "But of course you won't know until you try it" she said as she got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Do I need to try it?" I asked her as I followed closely behind and sat on the couch

She chuckled. "Only you know the answer to that sweetie" she said as she fixed herself a drink. Once she was finished, she took a lengthy slip

I smiled. I don't know why but I really enjoyed hearing her call me sweetie, whenever Chad or any other guy has every said it, I never thought twice about it. But when Trish calls me things like that, I smile, I blush, I _melt_.

"Why?" She said turning around "Do you want to try it?" She asked as she took another sip and walked towards me and sat down beside me.

That caught me off guard, I didn't know what to say "I..um..well...see...maybe" I finally managed to spit out as I looked down and played with my toes.

"You know, I've always felt this special connection between us. And the one thing I've always liked about you is your open-mindedness. You have a free-spirit that I've always been attracted to."

I said nothing as I blinked my eyes repeatedly in shock

She chuckled as her coffee brown eyes took me in and she flashed me a toothy grin before welcoming the alcohol back into her mouth.

"All I'm saying" she continued "is you might find being with another woman an extremely enjoyable experience. I know if I had the chance, I'd make it one you'd never ever forget. Matter of fact, if it were up to me, I'd have you on your back right now"

"I...I" I stutter, trying to regain some level of composure. But she has struck a match to a secret yearning, one I have never considered exploring...with her...until now. And now I feel a slow burning flame of desire starting to spread across my body, more so in between my legs. Instantly, my walls moisten as I imagine the slip-slide of her fingers in me. I looked up and caught her gaze, it heightens my arousal and curiosity, causing my clit to pulse between my thighs.

She sat down her drink and came up behind me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I immediately fell into her embrace. I leaned my head back and rested it on her shoulder as I breathed in her perfume.

_Why does this feel so right?_ I thought

"Do you think you would enjoy that?" She asked

"Enjoy what?" I said softly as I continued to relax in her arms without a care in the world.

"Me having my way with you" she whispered in my ear as her hand gently stroked my stomach. "Wouldn't you like to know what's it's like to have my tongue deep inside of you?" She asked as she placed a small kiss to my ear.

I sat up. "Well, you've clearly had enough for tonight, haven't you?" I said with a nervous chuckle as I got up and grabbed her glass, taking it to the kitchen sink and pouring out the alcohol. As I turned around, I found her standing behind me.

She shoots me a look and arches her brow. "I'm very much aware of what I'm saying. Life is too short, Stephanie, and I don't live it with any regrets. You're smart, sexy and beautiful and I would love to have you. And if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm a lesbian." She said as she turned around and poured herself another drink

I placed my hand over my heart and pretended to be in shock. "Oh, god. And here I was thinking you were flirting with me"

She laughed. "I am. Shamelessly, I might add. But I'm also very serious. Im attracted to you, Stephanie. And I've wanted to make love to you since the moment we met. Yes, I've had my fair share of guys but if I'm honest, p*ssy is what I've always craved, _yours_ to be more specific"

My mouth drops open. "I'm really flattered. But I..."

"Listen" she said grabbing my hands "before you shoot me down with rejection, let me say this. I'm not telling you all this to try and put you on the spot and make you feel as if you have to make a choice. This is something I've always wanted to tell you but I was afraid it'd ruin our friendship. Hopefully I haven't made you uncomfortable or offended you"

I swallow shaking my head. "No, no...not at all." _But shouldn't I be? I mean she just told me she wanted to fuck me, shouldn't I be angry and not turned on?_ "I mean, I'm a bit surprised but I'm definitely not offended or uncomfortable"

_Oh, and by the way Trish, I actually finger-fucked myself to sleep last night with thoughts of you fucking me._

"I mean, I'm not into women" I said, hoping to sound convincing. But who am I kidding? In all honesty, at times I've found myself glancing at other women, wondering what they'd look like naked, what it'd be like tasting them; or _them tasting me_.

Trish comes closer. "I know you're straight"

_Am I really?_

"And I know you're not the least bit interested in being with another woman. But if you ever change your mind, I hope you let me be your first"

"I'm not a lesbian"

She smiles. "Once again, I never said you were. Having one sexual experience doesn't make you gay or bi, all I'm saying is think about it. No pressure, no worries."

"I...I...I don't know what to say" _ummm, hello Stephanie! How about no dumbass! No. How about **hellll no**!_

"You don't have to say anything" she said stepping closer, now our noses are touching.

"Trish" I said softly

She said nothing as she let go of my hands and grabbed her drank and walked back to her room. I watched as she removed her clothes and revealed her matching red bra and thong set. She grabbed a towel and walked towards the shower. As she walked, I caught myself struggling to remove my eyes off of her as I stared at the see through lace of her thong.

_Wow, she has a really nice ass. _I thought as I fought the impulse to lick my lips and the urge to grab her ass. _Oh my god, what's going on with me!?_

Trish unlatched her bra and threw it on the floor. "Look, if you change your mind and want to experience what's it's like on the wild side," she said over her shoulder, "you know where my room is," she said as she shut the door and entered the shower.

A few minutes later she emerged from the shower and I glanced up from my work. This time I couldn't fight the urge as I licked my lips at her naked wet body. She bent over and that's when I saw her beautiful creme colored p*ssy for the first time. She picked up the bra she threw down earlier and turned around to shut the door.

_Get it together Stephanie!_ I thought to myself _But then again, isn't this what you've always wanted? What you've spent countless times fantasizing about? Don't you want to experience everything you've masturbated to in your head, firsthand? Well now here's your chance!_

I slowly got up from the bed, feeling lightheaded all of a sudden. I shook it off as I headed towards her door. I half-talked myself out of it as I got closer and closer but she has piqued my curiosity, and my yearning desires have gotten the best of me.

_I don't believe this_. I thought as I slipped out of my clothes and had on nothing but my bra and panties. And before I could come to my senses, I was already knocking on her door.

My arousal's heightened. And now...I'm ready to try some **_new_** things.

* * *

**Like it? Leave Reviews**

Oh, and, idk if you guys know this or not but I updated **My Savior** like a week ago and got no reviews on it lol, so I didn't know if you guys just didn't like it or didn't know it was updated. Because I removed one of my author's note thingy chapters and it made the count go down so maybe you saw that and thought I hadn't. Idk, but anyway, it's there!


	2. Risk taken

**Sorry for late update, I got really sick this week and had tons of schoolwork :) So as you all know, this chapter is strictly smut.  
**

**Btw, didn't proof read so ignore typos lol.**

* * *

And here I am.

Standing.

Heart beating.

Breath quickening. I am trying to work up the nerve to push open the door and step in, knowing that once I do there is no turning back. I glance down at my feet and pull in a deep breath, then push the door open. I walk in and immediately my eyes lock on her, she's standing over by her dresser with her back turned to me, then I glance over at the mirror next to the dresser and I see her watching me watching her. And for a split second, my mind drifts into fantasy land.

"Sooo, are you going to playing Peeing Tom," she says, slicing into my salacious thoughts, "and stand there, gawking, or are you going to come over here? she laughs.

I blink. "huh?"

She repeats the question. A knowing smile comes over her face, as she walks over to me and tells me to turn around, I do. Her hardened nipples press into my back as she unlatches my bra and reaches around to palm my breasts and rub my nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. I gasp

"You like that?"

My voice get lost in the kneading of her slender fingers as they work my nipples, causing a moan to escape from somewhere deep within me. She grinds her p*ssy into my ass, nibbling on the nape of my neck, then sucking on my earlobe.

"i'm going to make you feel like no man has ever," she whispers into my ear, inching a hand down my stomach, the dipping between my thighs. I gasp, again. "i've wanted you for so long, Stephanie. I can't wait to feel this p*ssy. To taste it. Make love to it."

I moan as she slides of my panties and then feverishly works her fingers over my clit, gyrating my hips in sync to her strumming fingers. "oooooooh, yes..."

"You like that?"

I respond with a low groan.

"You're p*ssy is so wet, Stephanie..."

"Mmmm..."

She turns me back to face her, showering me with passionate kisses as she continues to play with my clit. Her mouth goes to my left breast, sucks in a nipple, twirls her tongue over it, then moves onto the right one, doing the same thing. Heat races through my entire body. her touch is soft and sensual. My body shivers as she gives each of my breasts equal attention, licking and sucking and nibbling, while skillfully manipulation my clit and p*ssy with her fingers. I have never experienced an array of intense feelings like this in my whole entire life. My whole being responds to her touch.

She...this, is driving me crazy. I don't know how much more of this feeling I can take before I explode. before I scream out at the top of my lungs. "Oh God...Trish..please..."

"Please, what?" she replies in a throaty whisper, eyeing me seductively.

"Fuck me"

She gently pushes me down on the bed and gets on top of me, she licks a trial down the center of my chest, down to my stomach, dipping into my navel before inching her tongue further south until she lands on my spot. She wraps her hands around my ass and presses her nose against my clit, before pulling open my lips and sliding her tongue into my heated cunt.

I gasp. She pulls her tongue out, then sucks my clit into her mouth, licking me with the wide, flat surface, then rolling her tongue and flicking it with the pointed tip. She does not stop until I shudder out an orgasm.

The hot wetness of her mouth mingles with the sizzling heat and moisture of my excited p*ssy, causing me to feel lightheaded. I am on the brink of coming again. I reach for her and pull her up to me, desperate to taste myself on her tongue, her lips. I have always wondered what it would be like kissing another woman. And now I know, it's like...heaven. Maybe it's the fact that this secret fantasy is taboo that has me feeling like i'm floating on clouds. Maybe it's the way her fingers caress my clit, then fuck my p*ssy that has me wanting this feeling to go on forever. Her lips find mine.

"Ohhh, Trish..." I moan as I lift one leg up and wrap my arms around her neck as she grinds her wet p*ssy against mine. Clit to clit, a searing bliss courses through every inch of me, exposing me to a sensation I never imagine. Her tongue finds its way inside my mouth.

She gently rubs my clit with hrt thumb, pressing on it. Her eager fingers finding my p*ssy lips as she continues to tease the tip of my clit with her wet thumb. I shugger and nearly cream all over her probing fingers. "Ooooh...Mmmm"

"you want me to lick that sweet p*ssy of yours?" she asks in a throaty tone

I hump her hand. "Yesss...please...stop teasing me."

Her fingers slip out of me, tormenting and teasing my empty walls. She kisses me again. Then, as quick as her fingers were gone, they are back, moving inside of me. Two fingers become three, then four, stretching my cunt, searching my treasures, sending heated lust coursing through my entire body. I don't know how much more of this I can take before I explode. Her delicious four-finger fuck is pushing me to the edge of an orgasm. The walls of my p*ssy spasm as she pulls a nipple into her mouth, then gently licks, sucks and bites down on it.

"yesssss" I hiss

I whimper as her fingers slip out of me again, escaping my cunt's clutches. Trish knows exactly what she's doing. Knows exactly how far to bring me before taking me over the cliff. She smiles. thrusting two fingers back into my weeping wet walls. My body, pressed against the cool, crisp sheets.

I wind my hips on her hand, forcing my mouth onto hers, biting down on her bottom lip as I come on her fingers.

"I want you" I said as I reached between her legs, searching for her own wetness. The words ooze out like hot lava, thick with lust and desire. I am beside myself. Caught up in the heated moment. Tasting another woman has never crossed my mind...until now.

I flip her on her back and move down between her legs. I breathe her in. The scent of her sex sends a pulse through me as I inhale, then lick her clit. _I lick and lick and lick_, twirling my tongue around her engorged nub. Pleasuring her in the same melodic way I enjoy pleasuring myself, soft gentle strokes that quicken. I glance up at her and have to fight the urge to press my mouth to her clit as it begs for attention. Instinctively, I lick it, flick it, lap it lovingly. I have always wondered what my sweet juices tasted like but tonight, I am savoring the juices of another woman for the first time. The sweet, tangy taste clings to my tongue. Trish begins to moan and purr and rotate her hips. I lick her p*ssy as if it is my own. I often fantasied, but never imagined eating another woman's p*ssy would be like this..so good. My wet, hungry tongue sinks chin deep into her quivering p*ssy. I am getting lost in her. Her taste. Her smell. Her body

"Oooh, right there baby" she coos as she threads her fingers through my hair and begins thrusting against my tongue. "Mmmm, aaaah, ah ah...yessss"

_oh my god...I'm eating another woman's p*ssy!...and I'm enjoying it! Like really enjoying it!_

Her body shudders s she climaxes into my mouth. I, too, bring myself to a climax, creaming all over my fingers.

Hours pass as we make love over and over, drinking and giggling like two school girls who share a dirty little secret. When we're finally done, she pulls me into her arms, we lay there for what seems like forever before one of us finally speaks.

"are you okay?" Trish asks, concern laced in her tone. She strokes my cheek, then leans in and kisses my hair. I nod, nestling deeper into the crook of her arm, then drifting into a deep, well-needed slumber.

* * *

The next morning, I open my heavy-lidded eyes to Trish sucking my breasts, her tongue thoughtfully twirling around each nipple with equal attention. Her eyes flicker up at me. "Good morning," she says, releasing my nipple from her mouth.

"good morning" I said as I stretched and yawned. "You sure know how to get a girl's juices flowing first thing in the morning."

She grins, slowly trailing a finger along the center of my breasts, then down my stomach. "I hope you don't mind. I decided to get a jump start on breakfast."

"Oh." I gasp as her fingers pressed up against my clit. "ooh yesss.." I swallow, feeling arousal pierce my clit. I spread my legs.

_Oh, God, what have I gotten myself into? Shouldn't I feel guilty for what happened last night? Isn't what the two of doing wrong? Hmmm...then why does it feel soooo fucking good!?_

Trish is now between my legs. Her soft lips close firmly around my clit, her tongue swirling rhythmically over it. I shut my eyes tight and rock my hips against Trish's thrusts/ "Oh, God, this feels so good...Ooo, please don't stop...mmmm...yesssss"

I glance down at Trish between my thighs, my arousal surging through my body as I watch her. I lose myself in uninhibited groans and grunts of pleasure as Trish whimpers. Her short, uneven breaths keep me encouraged, urging me to come...heavy and loud as she swirls her tongue over my clit, sucking and licking.

I clutch the sheets. Shriek. Thrash my head from side-to-side as I inch closer to climaxing. Tightening my thighs around Trish's head, I quiver with delight as my hot, creamy juices erupt into her warm, eager mouth. She's taken my body to heights of pleasure I never knew possible. Oh, yes, her lips, her tongue, her fingers, have made love to every inch of my body. And, I know that this will be one weekend- one experience, I shall never be able to forget.

* * *

** I've decided to do 4 or 5 chapters with this story so I won't be so rushed to get everything in the 2-3 chapters I originally planned to do and I have two other stories to update so it makes it easier for me.  
**

**Leave Reviews.**


	3. Bathroom memories

**Just on a roll today, third update (****My Savior and Donuts and Dumbbells: An Unlikely Pairing****) so far :)  
**

**There might be a few typos as this is the third story i've updated today and i've been sitting down for three hours straight, i'm tired lol.**

* * *

For weeks following my little rendezvous with Trish, I've since then thrown myself into my school work, trying to desperately forget about those two passion filled nights with her. Not because I didn't enjoy the experience because I did, but because I loved it and I want more. Trish touched me in ways that no man ever has or ever could. She opened up desires i've kept hidden for years. And no matter how hard I try to block that out, I find myself savoring the memory of the way her body felt against mine; the way her clit pressed against mine; her nipples in my mouth, mine in hers, the way our wet p*ssies grinded against one another in pure ecstasy.

I can't stop replaying the way Trish attentively, lovingly, lapped my swollen lips, tongued my slit, then devoured every part of my p*ssy. The way she kissed me with so much intensity and passion that I felt like I would melt into the sheets. I have made myself cum over and over, reliving the experience. but I don't ant her. I want...that feeling again...with a man. I want, no, I **need** a man to handle me the way that she did. That's why I agreed to go out on a date with Alex, he asked me out why we were in class one day and I couldn't turn down such a wonderful offer from such a hot stud. He was studying to be a lawyer, so in a way he reminded me of Trish. We've been going out on a few dates these few past weeks and now i'm ready to see what he's truly made of if you know what I mean.

"I'll be back in a second" I said to him as I headed towards the restroom in the fancy restaurant

As I finished, I washed my hands and then applied another coat of lipstick, I blotted my lips with some paper towel and looked in the mirror and smiled. As I was about reach for the doorknob, the door swings open, almost slamming into me. I instinctively jump backward.

"Oh, excuse..." My mouth drops open and her eyes lock on mine. I am surprised.

_Oh no! please don't tell me she is stalking me! _

"Trish, what are you..."

Without a word she grabs me, cups my face between her warm hands and kisses me, cutting me off and pushing me back into one of the opened stalls. She kicks the door shut, her mouth is on mine, her tongue slipping into my mouth. Her lips are so soft.

Her hand slides down my back, finding their way to my ass. She palms it, holding me tightly against her grinding pelvis. I moan and gyrate my hips into hers. My p*ssy already throbbing and slick from all of my previous lewd thoughts.

"I want to fuck you" she says in a sultry tone as she reaches under my dress, grasping the waistband of my moist panties. I feel like I am on the edge of deception being here with her while poor Alex is out there waiting on me.

"Wait...wait," I say breathlessly, trying to pry her hands from off of me. "You still haven't told me what you're doing here."

"I was here having dinner with a friend" she said with a grin "But I saw you walk by our table, and now i'm ready for dessert."

"And whats that?"

"You". She said as she pushed me up against the stall door and shoved her wet, warm, tongue inside of my mouth. A shiver shoots down my spine as her body presses into mine. She pushed my panties aside to feel my wetness.

"No" I said in protest "what if someone walks in?"

"Then we'll give them a show. Do you want me inside of you, Stephanie?" She whispers in my ear as her hand slowly rubs my clit and I start to quiver. "Tell me you want me" Her hand presses harder against my clit as she kisses my neck. I let out a soft moan, tilting my head back to give her access. God, everything this woman does feels so good.

"I...want...mmm...we..we...we can't do this here"

"Yes, we can. And we **will**. Say you want me"

"Not here"

"Yes. here. Right now" she says as another soft moan escapes me as she starts to finger me.

"Ohhh, God"

"God can't help you." She says as she shoves another finger in me

I shut my eyes and throw my head back, lifting my leg and placing it on the toilet paper holder.

_Stephanie! get a hold of yourself, we're in the women's bathroom for Christ's sake! What if someone walks in and catches us?_

My thighs shake as she strokes me, working her fingers in and out of my dripping cunt. "You like that baby? you like how I play in your p*ssy?"

I moan. "Oh, God, yessss."

"Then let me have a taste and you can go back out there to your lover boy, who is very handsome by the way."

In my head, I hear myself telling her no, that this can't happen, that we can't do this right here. That's what I imagine, but whats real is that her hand is currently between my wobbling legs and we're in a bathroom stall and i'm enjoying the feel of another woman's lips on mine. Loving her fingers inside of me and on my clit. This shouldn't be happening, but it is. And it feels so fucking good!

_I am not a lesbian!_

"Yessss...yessssss...mmmmmmmmmmm"

Her fingers ease out of my slickness. She puts them in her mouth and allows them to slide in and out, then slips them from her mouth to mine as I taste myself. Turning me on more.

I have allowed all my good senses to get drowned in lust. I feel her slide my panties off as I step out of them. I know in my mind this is wrong but I don't give a damn anymore! I'm horny! So fucking horny!

She grins, as she pushes my legs apart and in no time she's devouring my p*ssy with her hot, wet mouth. I bite down on my bottom lip to keep from screaming with pleasure as she feasts on me. Sucking the folds of my p*ssy lips, licking my clit and pulling it in with her teeth, dipping her tongue into my hot, sticky hole.

"mmmmm"

She turns me around and bends me over. My ass jiggles in her face as she grabs each cheek with her hands and shakes them before slapping them.

She spreads my cheeks open and sends a shiver down my spine. No man has ever eaten me this way, with this much skillful precision. Trish's tongue work is breathtakingly superior.

"mmmm...yesss...ooooooo" I moan as I wind my hips

Trish has my whole body overtaken by lust. She has me saying shit I am sure I will regret saying when it is all said and done. When her lapping tongue goes from my slippery clit to my ass and back, I buck my hips, panting and moaning, my juices flow out into her mouth like a roaring river. She gulps ad swallows every last drops, then gives my clit a long, lingering kiss, then stands up, leaving me starving for more.

* * *

**In case you're wondering, the chapters for this story are gonna be pretty short since I don't plan on making it more than five chapters. :)**

**Leave Reviews.**

**New Story:**

**Donuts and Dumbbells: An Unlikely Pairing**


	4. She strikes again

**For my girl Kiayna on her birthday! Happy Birthday Kiayna!**

* * *

*knock knock*

"I'm coming!" I shouted out as I popped a freshly baked cookie into my mouth and headed towards the door. I opened and before I had anything to say, Trish stopped me.

"We need to talk," Trish said as she brushed past me the minute I opened the door. Her tone was as icy as the weather outside. I wasn't surprised to see her, it's been a month and two week since I last saw her and since then, i've moved out of the two bedroom dorm we used to share and I now live in a single bedroom dorm. It was nothing against her. My financial aid and my new scholarship came through for me and I could now afford it. But I have to admit she looked beautiful in her large jogging pants and her sweatshirt with her hair hanging past her shoulders and she was wearing a hint of make-up, not too much and not too little, but just right. Here she was looking like a goddess in something as simple as that while I stood in nothing but a t-shirt that Alex left behind two days ago. "I want to know why you've been avoiding me?"

I shut the door behind her, and stared at it for a moment to gather my thoughts as I hadn't expected her to show up, neither less know where I've moved to. But then again, she has friends everywhere, and i'm sure the one that works in the housing office is the one who let her know where I was. Little bastard.

I folded my arms across my chest as I turned around and faced her. "I haven't been avoiding you, it's just, i've been really busy." I said talking to her back.

But she whirled around the moment I said that and placed a hand on her hip and shifted her body weight to one side of her leg and gave me a 'you're full of shit' look. "If you're going to lie to me, Stephanie, at least make it a good one that we both can believe."

I have to admit, she's right. Although I haven't flat-out ignored her messages the way she thinks I have, I did purposefully ignore her phone calls, in fear of hearing her voice would make it more difficult than it already is to stay away from her. I'm come to the realization that Trish is dangerously addictive, and after our little steamy transgression inside the bathroom, i've come to learn that she's a guilt pleasure that I rather not become hooked on...if I can help it.

And on the other hand, me and Alex are sort of a thing now as we've been seeing each other...okay, I'll admit it, i'm kind of using him. That night after our dinner date, I went back to his place and ravished every inch of him. A part of me felt really bad because he really is a nice guy. Then the other half didn't care because he was fulfilling the yearning and desire I had for Trish. Her mouth, her tongue, her fingers, all of them caused my body to cry out in a desperate need to be fucked, deep and long and hard. That night, Alex delivered well, he gave me passionate strokes of pleasure and i've slept with him three more time since...In hopes of forgetting.

Yet, my mind still sweeps through snapshots of Trish's nakedness. Her beautiful pink cunt, ready for my tongue and fingers. I had never done that to a girl before her, but hers was warm and sweet and luscious. The tangy sweet taste was tantalizing. I savored every drop of her, licking and lapping her up. Her clit pulsed in my mouth, slippery with juices. It was definitely an experience I will never forget, no matter how hard I try.

No matter how hard I try to focus on other things, or men, I am still reminded of my own nakedness beneath hers. Our slick clits grinding and sliding against the others. The light flutter and flick of her tongue over my nipples, over my skin trailing down and over my body. The way her soft hands cupped my ass, pulling me into her with need and desire, heated images that keep me wanting more.

Her eyes were currently on me, but for some reason I can't bring myself to look at hers. I shift my weight from one foot to the other, trying to contain the beating butterflies in my removed her jogging pants and her sweatshirt and underneath she was wearing small red booty shorts with a skin tight white tank top, she hung them both on the the coat rack and then turned towards me again. "Have I done something to offend you?"

I shake my head. "No. Not at all."

"Then what is it? Are you feeling guilty for allowing yourself to experience and enjoy what we've shared?"

I shift my eyes from her knowing gaze. Her eyes narrow as she looks at me harder. "So now you're questioning your sexuality, aren't you?"

"No." I said quickly as I walked over and sat on the couch, keeping a safe distance from her. Even from a distance, I can smell her perfume and her p*ssy...two beautiful and intoxicating scents. A pulse beats heavy in my throat as I swallow. "I'm not questioning anything. I know who I am and I know what I like Trish"

"and what is that, Stephanie? and who are you?"

_Confused_. I thought

"I know for a fact that i'm not gay, Trish, I'm not a lesbian, okay?"

She cocks her head to one side, her eyes glistened with amusement. "Who said you were?"

"No one." I answered softly

"Look" she said lifting her head up "I'm not her to throw myself on your or try to convert you into becoming some card-carrying, flag-flying lesbian. But I do know that neither that weekend we first had sex and in the bathroom has feed your starving appetite. You want more Stephanie, just admit it...and oh is there so much more I can show you and give you."

"Look, Trish" I said standing up "I like you, I really do, but as a person and friend. And don't get me wrong, i'm glad we...had our _little_ experience or whatever, but that was that. I'm not interested in being in a relationship with a woman."

She looked at me for a moment before bursting out into laughter. "Look at you" she said lifting both arms in my direction as if she were giving me praise. "trying tog et all defensive and shit" she said as she folded them across her chest again. "I'm not asking you to be in one. I'm not trying to be in one myself, sweetie, so just relax. I want to _**fuck**_ you, not marry you Stephanie. That's all I want, plain and simple, to fuck you, frontward, backward, sideways and in every other way possible. I want to push your imagination to its limit. Give you the sexual experiences your curiosity seeks."

My eyes blink repeatedly as I do and say nothing but just stare at her. Just those words, those words alone and she has managed to get me all hot and bothered. My mind travels back to the first time, and then to the bathroom stall. Flashes of the way her fingers and tongue teased my dripping slit, then slid into my pounding wetness. Her spreading me open, fucking me endlessly invaded my mind. "What we shared was great" I said walking past her to create some distance yet again. "But I cant..."

"are you wet?" she asked, interrupting me.

"Excuse you?" I said with attitude, in disbelieve

"Come on, Stephanie. Don't play coy with me." She said as she walked towards me and a sharp shiver went flying down my spine. "I can smell your wet p*ssy from here. It misses me, doesn't it?" she says as she takes her finger and strokes the side of cheek all the way down to my breast.

Redness fills my cheeks. I swallow. My throat suddenly becomes dry. My clit throbs. My p*ssy feels thick with juices. I stand rooted in horny need as she reaches between my bare thighs, moaning as her fingers peel open my swollen lips, then she plunges inside. Suddenly, I lose all composure and have become a slave to the erotic desires she's unleashed within me. She smirks, satisfaction painted across her lips. "You're soaking wet like I knew you'd be" she said in a sultry tone as she planted a small kiss to the side of my neck.

I close my eyes as she strokes me, two fingers, then three fingers, moving in and out of me. My p*ssy swallows her fingers as she goes deeper, squeezing them. "Come for me" she whispers.

I moan.

This damn woman has me feeling like I am going to lose myself all over her hand in any moment. My breathing changes. I am on the brink of coming. She's found my spot..again, causing my whole body to vibrate. The juicy entrance to my cunt sucking and clenching around her knuckles until I am creaming; my p*ssy swalloing more of her hand as I come. She pulls it out and pushes me down on the couch before she gets on her knees in front of me. "You want me?"

_Oh, God. Yes!_

She shoves her fingers back inside of me, pushing me into that hot spot deep inside of me, pleasuring me as I start riding her fingers, riding this feeling of heat and wet yearning.

I moan. "Yes"

"Yes, what?" she teases

"I want...you" I reply as I start to feel lightheaded as my breath catches in the back of my throat. My climax takes me by surprise, blazing through me like a wildfire as she plucks at my clit with her thumb like a pick on a guitar as the other fingers plunge deep inside. Heat radiates through my p*ssy, scorching the edges of everything I am with a dark pleasure I never knew existed. Trish strums my p*ssy with her fingers, bringing me to sweet euphoria. Taking me to a whole new place of bliss.

I let out a low deep moan, shuddering and clutching her hand between my thighs. She withdraws her fingers and brings her lips to mine as her tongue slips in gently, then out before she teases my lips with small licks, ten bites, pulling my bottom lip into her mouth and kissing me again. Wetness floods me yet again as the brief but intense kiss left me breathless. She stared at me before slowly licking her lips.

She laid me on me back and got on her stomach and wrapped both her hands around my waist, she lowered her head and slowly began to suck on my throbbing clit.

"aaah" I moaned as her tongue swept over my swollen flesh, I rocked my hips against her tongue. I grabbed her head with my hand and forced her in deeper. She rolled over, and in with one swift movement I was sitting on her face. "mmmm, aaaah, yeah...oooooh" I moaned as she pulled my p*ssy lips apart and inserted her tongue into my open slit. She pumped her tongue fast before pulling out and twirling it on my clit. "oh god!" I screamed out and I grinded harder on her face.

"mmm." she moaned as she continued the assault with her tongue, flicking it back and forth repeatedly against me. "Stephanie, you taste good" she said real sexy like, which only turned me on even more.

"Ooh" I moaned, as I slowly moved my hips in a circular motion as I thrusted my pelvis into Trish's face. I rode her in a slow rhythm. My p*ssy was directly on her mouth as she moved her tongue like a tornado giving me ecstasy. I threw my head back and arched my back as I began to thrust on her harder, cupping my breasts as I did this. "Mmmm, oooooh," I moaned as her tongue begin to twirl faster, and every now and then she would take her tongue and flick it back and forth over my clit before sucking on it hard and then slow, driving me up the wall.

"Ooooooh! Baby, right there" I screamed out as she grabbed ahold of either side of me and begin to rock my body harder and faster against her face. I could already feel myself cumming, juices exploded from my body as I began to shake, but she didn't stop, instead she continued her assault. She sucked on my clit while inserting another finger inside of me, going deeper, faster and harder each time.

"OH GOD!" I screamed in pleasure as I arched my back yet again, holding her head as I grinded harder into her face. "Mmmmm, ahh, oooooh"

She sucked harder, causing me to jump a little bit, I closed my legs, squeezing her head in between them, I was out of breath, I couldn't take it anymore.

I grabbed the edge of the couch arm, using it for leverage. "Aah, Aah, Aah" I moaned as I was getting closer and closer to another climax. I threw my head back in pleasure, I squeezed the arm of the couch even tighter as I began shudder. She held me down tightly with one arm as my entire body vibrated on her face.

She laid me down before slowly crawling on top of me and gave me a kiss that left me breathless. She pulled me and smiled. "I'll be back for more on Sunday" she whispered. It was hot and enticing. It's message was clear. She got up and walked over to the door and slipped her clothes back on, she winked at me before she walked out teh door, leaving me panting in the middle of my living room. My body trembling, my p*ssy still quivering.

_What in the world have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Next Chapter is the** last** chapter! If they're any typos, ignore them, I was starving so bad when I wrote this that I couldn't half think straight lol. I'm off to go get some food now.

**Leave Reviews!**


End file.
